


The Blue Stars Shiver

by Song_of_Serendipity (Nomad_of_Night)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_of_Night/pseuds/Song_of_Serendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe sings and loses the fight, Finn dances and wins a pilot.</p><p>  <i>Poe had seen many things in his time with the resistance, but what he witnessed in front of him now defied any and all expectations he'd had for the night.</i><br/><i>With a touch of desperation he watched another glass meeting its end on the hard stone floor-</i><br/><i>Honestly, he should have seen this coming.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Stars Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tedndahai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tedndahai).



> This wouldn't exist without the utterly lovely tedndahai, whose prompt inspired this whole endavour.  
> Thanks, hon, I hope you enjoy what became of it! =)

Poe had seen many things in his time with the resistance, but what he witnessed in front of him now defied any and all expectations he'd had for the night.  
With a touch of desperation he watched another glass meeting its end on the hard stone floor-  
Honestly, he should have seen this coming.

\------------  
  
Finn took to everything new with utmost enthusiasm.  
The first time he was allowed in the kitchen, he had squealed- actually, audibly squealed!- at the view of all the different foods on the counter.  
The first time he got to pick out a new pair of socks from the supply room, he had spent a full hour debating the merits of blue and black until Poe had gotten him both. As a result, Finn now took great pleasure in making Poe guess which ones he wore on any given day. This morning, the blue ones had apparently taken his fancy, as evidenced by the slip slide of navy toes on the kitchen floor.  
Sighing, Poe leaned against the doorframe and tracked Finns movements across the room.  
He was dancing. Of course he was dancing! It wasn’t tough enough to see him, nothing but smiles and thirst for the unknown- nooo, he had to have discovered dancing, too! All legs and arms and... _life_....he was so alive. The moves weren't particularly refined yet- but it wasn't for the lack of trying.  
Poe couldn’t help but wonder if Finn would meet all of his firsts with the same kind of eagerness.  
While Finn grew accustomed to his new life on the resistance base, Poe had spend a significant amount of time trying not to be too obvious about his affections for the former stormtrooper. He didn't want to overwhelm Finn. He didn't need that from him right now, he needed a friend.  
However, as he watched Finn circle his hips and bump the table in rhythm with the beat, Poe declared that particular battle lost for the day.  
He shook his head: way too endearing-there was only so much he could do.  
Finn swirled around as the song hit the chorus and grinned delightedly when he spotted the other man in the entryway.  
“If you’re done posing all dramatically, can you give me a hand with this?”- Finn held up the ladle, dripping soup all over BB-8, who let out a helpless beep.  
“Ye... you and me both, buddy”, Poe murmured in response, “ You and me both…”

\------------  
  
The cooking was Finn’s latest endeavour.  
Usually, they all ate together in the mess hall but there was a small kitchen available for personal use, since missions didn’t really adhere to standard meal times.  
Poe wasn’t particularly good at it himself, but it beat Finns non-existent knowledge and volunteering to teach him after hours… well it allowed him more time alone with Finn and dammit he deserved a treat now and then!  
Nobody would call his days unpleasant exactly, he was doing what he loved- but it was an almost entirely work-focused life, and he’d been feeling it lately.  
Being a little less single-minded in his pursuits was a good idea. No, scratch that- Poe tilted his head at Finn’s warm smile- It was an excellent idea.  
Or at least it had been at the time.  
What Poe hadn’t counted on was that Finn would also figure out that BB-8 and Poe had a little routine going on.  
One that involved the droid nagging him with high-pitched beeps until he inevitably gave in and began singing one of the songs he’d be shy to admit he loved, while BB-8 acted as his own personal orchestra.  
Silly songs, mostly, with upbeat melodies and rhythms that begged to be danced to.  
For someone who didn’t understand droid, Finn was fast to pick up on how BB-8 prompted Poe to sing. Of course he started off mercilessly teasing him about it -but soon after went silently humming along.  
And now? Now he was belting them out with a fervor that left quite a few folks stopped in their tracks with open-mouthed disbelief.  
On one memorable occasion, it had General Organa back out of the room- she was too kind to let Finn see the laughter threatening to bubble out of her.

\------------  
  
So that’s what he had to deal with, desperately trying to keep Finn from dripping soup everywhere as he was gesticulating with the ladle to empathize a particular note, racing over to keep him from knocking down the glasses, _again_.  
All the while BB-8 kept bumping into them and the floor was soon littered with all kinds of evidence that music, dancing and Finn were a disastrous combination for any kitchen.  
And a certain pilot.  
The way Finn seemed completely unaware of the effect he had on others, how contagious his happiness and energy were...Poe exhaled sharply. What else was new?

\----------  
  
Despite the chaos, it didn’t take them too long to get the rest of the ingredients into the required shapes or measurements. And soon after, the kitchen was filled with the spicy-hot aroma of Yavinnian stew.

BB-8 and Finn had also been rather successful in getting Poe to sing a few more songs. All it took, really, was giving Poe a sildelong grin and a single  
"pleeeaaaaase...?" . He was just incapable of finding Finn’s pleading anything but charming.  
Kriff, he was such a goner...

“Hey, what’s that other song you sang yesterday? The one with the stars and the night sky? You were working on your X-wing..?”  
“...what?” Ohhhh, no. Poe hadn’t been aware of anyone watching- or listening in.  
“It’s a new one, I haven’t heard it before.”  
“Ye...it’s… My… my father used to sing it, to my mum? It’s a slow one, you probably wouldn't like it”  
Finn looked up from where he was adding herbs to the pot, “Nah, I really liked what I heard. Can you...I would love to hear the rest of it." He grinned, "Pleeeease?”

Oh great. He knew exactly what worked on Poe. Why had he ever agreed to this?  
Ah, ye. Smiles a mile wide and unshakable kindness, right... he sighed heavily.

This wasn't exactly in line with keeping his feelings in check.

BB-8 bumped against Poe’s leg insistently and turned his head between both men in a rather obvious manner. Poe was glad that droids couldn’t wink.  
Maybe he should just go ahead. Wearily, he began to first hum the melody, then added the lyrics:

  


_“..._  
_The night is shattered_  
_and the blue stars shiver in the distance._  
_The night wind twists in the sky and sings._  
  
_Through nights like this one, I hold you in my arms._  
_I kiss you again and again under the endless sky._  
  
Poe hesitated for a second, then let the last few words roll off his tongue:  
  
_For you hold my heart and my heart rejoices._  
_For you hold my heart, and I am yours…”_  


_....and I am yours…”_  


  


Finn had stopped messing with the stew and was eyeing him carefully, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
“That’s… “, he smiled softly- “It’s a lovely song. Thank you…”  
He considered him for another moment before getting back to the task at hand- and yeah, so much for subtlety.  


\---------  
  
“Careful! You’re gonna slip on…”  
Too late.  
Finn swayed precariously as his leg slid away and he struggled to keep his footing.  
If it hadn’t been for Poe’s swift reflexes, he’d be lying on the floor now. Instead he was pressed close to Poe, grabbing his arm for balance.  
The cold metal of the counter dug into his back, but Poe’s focus lay firmly on their point of contact and the slight, warming tingle that radiated out from it.  
This? Wasn't fair.  
He swallowed thickly:  
“You’re such a Bantha sometimes. Honestly.”  
“Sorry, I think- oh, shoot!”  
Another impromptu move with the spoon had spilled a fair amount of stew on Finn’s hand.  
“Hmm, you think it needs more salt?” Finn mused as he slowly licked his fingers clean, completely oblivious to the effect this might have on anyone present.  
Poe just stared.  
He should move or nod or do anything really, but it had been a long few weeks and his defences were worn down.  
“Poe? Have you tried…”  
Finn met his gaze and immediately fell silent. A rather fetching shade of crimson spread over his cheeks.  
This time, full, undivided attention rested on the pilot and it was too much.  
Poe let out a shaky breath and stepped closer.  
“Finn…” he murmured, “ I…”  
“You...you’re doing that _thing_ again”, Finn whispered.  
He raised his hand up to brush over where Poe bit down on his lower lip.  
Poe closed his eyes, revelling in the soft touch. Whatever this was, he wanted to make sure he’d remember every second of it.  
“Poe...no. _Look_ at me”  
Finn set down the spoon and moved his fingers to Poe's chin, tipping it up. Reluctantly, Poe complied and… saw Finn beaming at him, slight disbelief written in the set of his eyebrows.  
He didnt waver as he searched his face “I didn’t know…." He found Poe's hand, tentatively threading their fingers together.  
"Poe, I never have…. And you! …I wasn't sure.”  
Poe looked at him in wonder as Finn swept away his remaining doubt and ran his other hand gently along Poe’s jawline.  
He hesitated only for a moment, then traced a similar path on Finn’s cheek. At Finns easy smile, he leaned down and followed it with a row of gentle kisses.  
Finn sighed, turning his head into the touch.  
Poe remained in the warm hollow of Finns shoulder for a few heartbeats, " I am, though."  
"Hm? Are what?"  
"Yours..."  
Finn released his hand to slide into a tight embrace, which the other man answered in kind.

They stood like that for long moments, just holding on, breathing each other in.  
Finn’s fingers wandered up the back of his shirt, raising goosebumps along his skin, and Poe shivered, pulled back slightly, just to rest his forehead against Finn’s.  
Finn hummed softly in response-“you’re the first, you know?”  
Poe's hands came to rest on the side of Finn's neck: “I figured.”  
“...I never knew there could be this much…This _much_. I…” he met his gaze and the wonder reflected in his eyes made Poe’s heart ache.  
He shook his head as he watched the emotions run across Finn’s face, his expression so soft and fond. There were a lot of things the former trooper hadn’t had a chance to experience, a lot of firsts still to live.  
Poe couldn’t wait to be a part of it.  
For now, he let everything drift away and met Finn’s lips in a slow kiss, pulling him closer still.

  
_“...The night is shattered_  
_and the blue stars shiver in the distance._  
_The night wind twists in the sky and sings._  
  
_For you hold my heart and my heart rejoices._  
_For you hold my heart, and I am yours…”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is a modified version of a poem by Chilean poet Pablo Neruda. That man knew his stuff ;)
> 
> I'll likely go back and edit any mistakes I can find/ add some bits and pieces to make it rounder.  
> Please let me know what you think so far =)


End file.
